


【XiaoXue/曉薛】天降甘露【ABO*R18】

by horosano



Category: MODAOZUSHI, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖師
Genre: ABO, Alpha XXC, Alternate Universe - ABO, First Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Omega XY, 三省時期
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horosano/pseuds/horosano
Summary: ・三省時期，HE・天乾→A／中庸→B／地坤→O／雨露期→發情期・為了看車而開車，沒有邏輯
Relationships: Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), XiaoXue - Relationship, Xiǎo Xīngchén/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi, 晓星尘/薛洋, 晓薛 - Relationship, 曉星塵/薛洋
Kudos: 26





	【XiaoXue/曉薛】天降甘露【ABO*R18】

蘭陵金氏的客卿──薛洋，生著一張娃娃臉，本就年紀輕輕，外表看上去更是顯得年幼。在蘭陵的日子手裡總是抱著一筐又一筐的糕餅糖果，將滿嘴塞的黏乎乎，成天跑上跳下，有什麼新鮮玩意兒總跑第一個，十成十的孩子樣，也就從未有人懷疑過關於薛洋尚未分化性別一說。

就連曉星塵也對此不疑有他。

他翻山越嶺橫跨了三個省，再次見到薛洋時，薛洋正在一間客棧前與七八個天乾打著群架。手上握著的不是玄劍降災，而是一把不起眼的小匕首。薛洋的臉上不正經地嘻嘻笑著，正巧露出對小虎牙，眉眼彎彎，勾勒出少年特有的清新活力。

眼看薛洋正要削下其中一人的舌根，曉星塵眼疾手快地抽出霜華揮劍遏阻。

曉星塵並未將霜華直接刺上薛洋手中的匕首，而是將真氣注入劍體，唰出一道強勁的疾風，將薛洋手中的匕首震去。

薛洋登時察覺手中一空，身後三步之距又傳來天乾的氣息——然而對方似乎正在壓制自身天乾的力量，似是不想借助天道法則的力量。卻沒想此舉反而激怒了薛洋。

──這天乾他媽的是瞧不起我？！

轉過身的同時，薛洋順勢將右手一抖，降災從袖口滑出被穩穩握住，還不見來人容貌劈頭就砍過去。劍光閃爍，通透雪白與烏黑漆亮的兩柄長劍相撞，發出錚錚鳴響，薛洋此刻才看清這個從背後『偷襲』的天乾為何人——好一個明月清風曉星塵。

薛洋目中閃現的厲光褪去，隨即勾起嘴角，甜膩膩地開口：「我還想是哪位名門正道來追討公道，這不是曉道長嘛！真是好久不見，近來可好呀？」

薛洋語尾拉得長長的好似在撒嬌般，打著好好噁心曉星塵一番的主意，卻不想曉星塵原本負於身後的左手忽地抽出了拂塵，下個瞬間縷縷細絲便從薛洋臉頰搔過，直直打向薛洋身後。

「乘人之危乃非正道。」

曉星塵對著拂塵劈及之處沉聲道，雙目卻仍盯著薛洋的雙眼未曾移開。

拂塵一落，伴隨而起的是方才還在與薛洋打架的天乾們的哀鳴和叫罵聲。注入了真氣的拂塵威力非同小可，天乾們衣襟綻裂，暴露在空氣中的皮膚紅痕遍佈。他們竟是想趁薛洋將注意力轉移到曉星塵身上時對薛洋偷襲，卻是沒料到會遭前來擒拿薛洋的道士給阻截，甚至還被教訓了一番。

大抵是深知眼前的白衣道人修為甚高，幾個人一起上也打不過，嘴裡碎碎罵著些市井粗話，還不忘吐幾口口水，便一拐一瘸地離開了。

「曉道長這是想與我獨處呢？」

發覺自己竟被這看起來頭腦死板很好騙的道士給『搭救』，薛洋恨得牙根癢。語氣依舊甜膩膩的，卻聽得出聲音裡不懷好意，陰森地使人後腦勺發麻。

他方才確實一時疏忽，把身後的那幫雜魚給忘得一乾二淨，不過被打到也沒什麼。倒是這道士出什麼手，你夔州一霸薛爺爺可沒嬌嫩到需要被另個男人──還是這樣一個愚蠢的道士給『保護』。所以說正道人士都是自以為是又假清高的傻子，特別是這個曉星塵！

明月清風？我倒想看看是有多清風。呸！

然而，儘管薛洋在腦海裡已不知用多少種狠辣手段擊潰了曉星塵，給這個偽道士扒了多少層皮，為著自己的勝利笑得無法無天放肆愉悅，現實卻是薛洋慘敗於人。完完全全的那種。他甚至還沒能碰到曉星塵就已被制服在地，於是成了現在這副被捆仙索緊緊捆綁，動彈不得的模樣。

薛洋簡直快氣瘋了，他早已不記得上一次讓他這麼難堪是多久以前的事，他那時候連字都還認不得！可他現在是誰？是人人聞風喪膽，隨手就是挖眼割舌的魔頭薛洋！怎麼能夠忍受這樣的奇恥大辱！

薛洋跪坐在地，雙手被反扣在背，手腕被捆得結實。他低斂著頭，瀏海垂落令人看不清此時的表情。薛洋就著這樣的姿勢轉了轉眼珠子後落定，狠狠地盯著眼前正綑縛著降災的曉星塵，眼神忽明忽暗，幽光閃爍。

這筆帳總有一天會和你討回來，曉星塵。

「好了。」曉星塵將捆在降災上的細繩打了個結後負於背「你想吃什麼？出發前先填填肚子。」

「啊？」曉星塵突如其來的提問讓薛洋沒能忍住的發出了有些蠢的疑問聲，隨後又陰陽怪氣地笑了起來「無事獻殷情。曉道長這是打算將我養胖後再宰掉賣了？」

「你若不怕餓著，那我們便直接出發。」

說罷，曉星塵真有馬上出發的氣勢。

見狀，薛洋彷彿是忘了方才如何立下要千刀萬剮曉星塵的誓言，整張臉抬起來迫切看向曉星塵，像是真怕他就這麼直接出發上路。

「餓！我餓！」薛洋急道「我要吃龍眼燒白、桃園香芋絲、葉兒粑、糖醋排骨、青梅羹、酒釀湯圓、豆沙鍋餅、糯米糕、還有五串糖葫蘆！」

薛洋一連串的道出來喜歡的菜名後呼了一口氣，像是終於放心他的食物不會跑掉般，眼裡星光點點期盼地看著曉星塵。就像是浸泡在陽光裡奔跑的青澀少年，璀璨奪目，方才覆滿全身的戾氣哪兒還有個影子。

最後曉星塵只給他點了兩盤甜食和一盤葉菜，理由是：「果腹即可，吃撐了對身子不好。」

薛洋想：分明是這臭道士小氣又沒錢！

吃飽喝足了，還讓曉星塵給自己買了單，少年脾氣來得急去得快，薛洋心情還算不錯地哼起小調，這回倒是安分地跟在曉星塵身後，踏著悠哉的步伐走馬看花。

「你走快一些，別再左顧右盼了。」

一直默不做聲走在前方的曉星塵突然道出這麼一句話，薛洋難得的興致被打斷，原本掛在臉上的笑容一瞬間褪了下去。

「你嫌我吵是不是？」

曉星塵不明白薛洋為何突然就壞了心情，想想大抵是覺得自己要被帶回金麟台審訊接受處置，現下又被綁著還遭人催促，心情確實沒法兒好到哪去。

薛洋本人倒不覺得這趟回去有什麼大不了。金光善對他畢恭畢敬，金光瑤又會替他收拾殘局，回蘭陵一趟對他而言簡直就像是回娘家，呸，回老家一趟。

只是這些曉星塵自然不會知道。

「我並非此意。只是見前方黑雲密佈，恐怕不出多久便會降下雷雨，得加緊趕到下一座城裡找歇腳處，不然你我皆會淋濕。」

曉星塵轉過頭看看薛洋，又往身後指了指前方灰濛濛的天空。

薛洋一路上顧著看路邊的野花雜草，還時不時把腳下的小石子踢到曉星塵的道袍上，把本是雪白潔淨的道袍給染上好幾個小黑點。罪魁禍首很得意的竊笑了一路，覺得曉星塵傻的很，竟是都沒發現，卻不知曉星塵只是在前方搖搖頭嘆了氣，不願與他計較罷了。

一心顧著玩樂的薛洋自是沒注意到天色的變化，被曉星塵這麼一說才順著手指的方向抬頭望去，還真是烏漆麻黑一片。

「哎，曉星塵，你是不是沒在外流浪過？這一大坨雷雨雲飄得多快，下個城還在好幾十里外，就是御劍趕過去也早就成了落湯雞。」

「那⋯⋯何解？」

「就淋唄。」

薛洋擺出一副無所謂的模樣又嘻嘻笑了起來。從小到大他可沒少淋過雨，可這個曉星塵一看就是沒遭過風吹雨打的蠢道士，薛洋就打算看他難堪。思及此，心情又好了起來。

曉星塵看出薛洋是有意要整他，忽然覺得有些來氣，便轉過身繼續扯著捆仙索向前走去，決定不再與他對話。

薛洋第一次看見曉星塵也有脾氣，反倒覺得有趣，便蹭到了曉星塵身旁貼了上去：「你要是不想淋濕，再往前面走百米處有一座亭子，姑且可以躲一躲。就說你們這些不暗世事的道士連點日曬雨淋都扛不住，果真是如此，哈哈哈哈！」

薛洋調侃完後邊笑邊站到一旁去，看著曉星塵沈默不語的模樣又笑了一陣。

「⋯⋯你對這兒很熟？」

曉星塵看了看剛笑完還在喘著氣的薛洋問到。

「怎麼不熟？再不走雨就要落下來了！」

說罷，薛洋便逕自邁出步伐往前走去，曉星塵只能趕緊跟上，又緊了緊捆仙索，拿回了主控權。

倆人才剛踏進亭子沒一會兒，外頭便嘩啦啦的落下傾盆大雨。天空像是被潑灑了墨，黑壓壓的一片。好在風颳得不大，不然這亭子也只能成為個有型而無用的裝飾品。

「這回倒是要和你道謝。你說得沒有錯，天地瞬息萬變。」

曉星塵望著亭外水簾般的景色，暗暗在心中感嘆自己的歷練遠遠不足。天下萬物，世上還有太多他所沒見識過的。

薛洋卻沒有給他回應。過了好半晌才聽到他有些鼻音的開口：「⋯⋯曉星塵⋯⋯你不覺得有些熱？」

「是不是走得急了？風雖甚微，但濕氣重，倒不至於熱才是。這雨看來是要下一整日，我們今夜在這兒歇歇，你稍微休息一下。」

曉星塵說了半天，薛洋卻是一個字也沒聽進去，只覺得曉星塵的聲音在腦瓜子裡嗡嗡作響來回飄蕩，弄得他越來越加燥熱，眼前像是糊上了一層氤氳，白茫茫的看不真切。

他想要給自己搧搧風，可雙手還被桎梏著，便搖搖晃晃地靠著樑柱往亭子外的方向挪去，打算直接躺在大雨中把自己沖涼。

曉星塵見他不對勁，在他要踏出亭子的前一刻一把握住了薛洋的手臂，開口道：「你要去⋯⋯」

「嗯啊⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯！」

甜膩的呻吟毫無預警地從薛洋嘴裡流瀉出來，把曉星塵嚇了一大跳，他觸電般地趕緊收回了手。可薛洋卻像是不想放過他，驀地轉過身就往曉星塵身上黏過去，奈何雙手還被綁在身後動彈不得，只能將臉頰貼在曉星塵胸前衣襟上不斷蹭動，發出嗚嗚咽咽的低鳴。

曉星塵哪裡知道發生了什麼事，他還沒從少年剛才那軟塌人心的嬌媚聲中緩過來，就見此刻人已經倒在自己懷中磨蹭。

「好、好難受⋯⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯解開⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯給我解開⋯⋯⋯⋯」

曉星塵本以為這是薛洋為了逃脫故作的姿態，可是見他滿面潮紅，喘息不停，張嘴閉口都是呻吟，梔子花香鋪天蓋地而來，將倆人給層層裹住，饒是沒見過世面的曉星塵也弄清楚這是怎麼一回事了。

薛洋是一個地坤。

還是一個正值雨露期，發情中的地坤。

從薛洋分化成地坤的那日起，他沒有一刻不在心中咒罵這該死的天道法則。

金光瑤得知此事時沒有多說什麼，只是遞給他一瓶叫清修丸的丹藥，讓他定時服用。薛洋了然，不用金光瑤叮囑，時間到了就會自己吞一顆，倒也成了習慣。

薛洋小時候在市井巷弄中打滾的日子裡可沒少看過地坤的下場。他對此嗤之以鼻，心想自己絕不會活成這副模樣。

奈何天地不仁。  
他終究無法扭轉天道，甚至分化成了他最為鄙視的地坤。

——也因此他比任何人還要謹慎於避免暴露自己地坤的身分。

不是怕被欺負，是他覺得噁心丟人。要是被人知道那大魔頭薛洋是個地坤，還不如讓他自殺。

哦不，是殺了那個人。

所以薛洋至今為止從未暴露過自己的身分，加上有清修丸輔佐抑制，也就從未經歷過雨露期，更不知何謂發情的滋味。

本來薛洋算過，距離上次服用了清修丸的日子到返回金麟台的這段時間，藥效該是綽綽有餘。他手上的清修丸正好也吃完了，本就打算回金麟台一趟和金光瑤再拿幾瓶。卻是沒有算到他這幾日到處和天乾打架，又是第一次被一個天乾綁在身邊跟著走了一路，連日來被強烈的天乾信香環繞的結果就是：體內的週期被打亂，讓雨露期提早到來。

這是薛洋第一次歷經雨露期。  
而且一發不可收拾。

「你⋯⋯你冷靜點，先深呼吸⋯⋯⋯」

曉星塵手忙腳亂，他確實沒怎麼見過世面，碰上發情中的地坤更是第一次，而這人甚至是自己羈押中的犯人。

他也不比薛洋好到哪兒去。薛洋失控般傾瀉而出的梔子花香勾得曉星塵體內的信香也開始躁動，絲絲縷縷的檀木香飄散而出，引得薛洋又是一陣呻吟。

「嗯⋯⋯給我、幫幫我⋯⋯⋯好難受⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯」

薛洋根本不知道自己在做什麼，意識像是被人打碎灑在空氣中飄散，讓他只能遵循著本能，想要尋求慰藉，想要擺脫這個令自己抓狂的燥熱搔癢。

他聞到曉星塵身上有股很好聞的味道，雖然只嗅得了一絲清香，卻已足夠讓薛洋感到遍佈全身的酥麻感，纏繞在身的不適也在那瞬間化作一股薛洋從未有過的滋味。

好舒服。  
好想要。

還想要更多。

薛洋使勁全身的力氣將曉星塵撲倒在地，腦袋扣在曉星塵頸窩間不斷嗅聞啃咬，緊貼在一起的下半身也不知何時開始磨蹭了起來。薛洋破碎的嬌喘嗚咽聲就貼在臉龐，全部傳進了曉星塵耳裡。曉星塵大氣不敢出，愣怔般地被薛洋壓在地面上，心中天人交戰。

薛洋的每一個聲音都像是魔咒般一點一滴的剝去曉星塵的理智。

曉星塵輸了。

說這是薛洋第一次歷經情潮，他又何嘗不是。

於是下一刻檀香芬芳四溢而起，曉星塵一把將薛洋翻倒壓在身下。

薛洋只覺得一片天旋地轉，待他稍微回過神來後，才發現自己已經被夾在曉星塵與地面間，挨著曉星塵肩頸大口喘息，夾雜著一絲絲甜膩的嬌吟。

曉星塵趴在薛洋身上，撲鼻的梔子花香弄得他頭昏腦漲，喘了好幾口氣才強撐起身子，將道袍脫下墊在薛洋腦後，卸下薛洋身上的捆仙索。薛洋雙手重獲自由便立即纏上曉星塵後背把人重新拉回身上，滾燙的肌膚再次相貼，令薛洋舒服地又是一陣媚叫，搔得曉星塵心頭一陣酥麻。

可僅僅只是抱在一塊兒絲毫無法滿足一個雨露期中的地坤。那一瞬間的電流褪去後，隨之而來的是莫大的空虛感。他的身心都在渴望更多的纏綿。可是力氣使不上，身上的天乾又沒有更多動作，他扭了扭軟綿綿的身子想藉著摩擦緩解，卻突然一陣委屈襲來，竟就這樣掉起眼淚。

曉星塵也是第一次，別說是龍陽房事了，他連陰陽春宮都沒看過，見身下少年本是白皙的皮膚此刻透著嫣紅，全身布滿一層薄汗，難受似的扭動腰際發出細碎哭聲，更是不知該如何是好，只能手足無措地抹掉少年止不住的淚水連聲安撫，而後循聲問道哪裡不適。薛洋話都說不好了，被曉星塵低啞的嗓音一刺激只是哭叫得更大聲，曉星塵也被他這聲音弄得慌亂又燥熱，只好硬著頭皮憑本能行事。

曉星塵生澀地將手掌緩緩下移，撫過薛洋的臉頰，拇指壓在唇瓣上停留了一會兒，又繼續下移到脖頸，探進衣襟內。他一手剝開薛洋的衣服，一手在被汗水打濕的肌膚上遊走。

曉星塵手指劃過的地方都像是著了火似的，熱流在四肢百骸流竄，一陣又一陣的情潮迭湧而至，陌生的異樣感蔓延開來，將薛洋的神智幾乎沖散。他模模糊糊間望著曉星塵那張好看的過分的臉——曉星塵氣息凌亂，眼神卻是專注地隨著手掌的移動繞轉——薛洋突然覺得嘴上好寂寞。他勾著曉星塵的後頸努力撐起上半身，兩人的唇瓣就這麼貼在了一起。

曉星塵瞪大雙眼，手上動作只是頓了一下，卻沒有停下來。

薛洋的吻並不像世人對他認知的那般蠻狠具有侵略性，反倒是一小口一小口，親了又親，啄了又啄。像是蜻蜓點水，卻又在分離之際念戀不捨地殘留，弄出黏膩的水聲。薛洋鼻息間發出陣陣甜膩膩的悶哼，像極了撒嬌討抱的小奶貓，讓曉星塵產生了少年軟乎乎的錯覺。

他一邊和薛洋接吻，嘴上已從淺吻加深到纏綿，一邊將手掌下探至股間，觸及一片濕滑。薛洋下半身早已是氾濫成災，後方穴口流出的蜜液浸濕了褲襠染成一片春色，前方的聳立也不斷吐露出白濁，淫糜至極。

曉星塵才將手指貼上股間縫隙，薛洋就挺起腰際驚呼出聲。他心下一緊，手指便順著蜜液滑進泉口。地坤的後庭本就是拿來做這種事，曉星塵毫不費力地就送進兩根手指。他手指修長，骨節分明，曲起指節在緊緻的甬道裡兜轉了一圈，被肉壁緊緊吸附。

曉星塵還在埋頭苦幹，薛洋卻早已舒服地不住顫抖，嘴上浪叫一通，下身更是不斷扭動，主動將自己往曉星塵手上送去。完完全全被勾起的情慾讓薛洋覺得自己像是被推上了巔峰，酥麻的快感遍佈全身，像是有上萬隻螞蟻爬過神經，由裡而外炸開。這還不夠，他還想要更多，薛洋終於崩潰對曉星塵哭吼：

「快點幹我啊！！！」

檀木香一瞬間爆發不可收拾，曉星塵抽出手指扣住薛洋還在不安份扭動的腰，直接將膨脹地發疼的慾望貫穿到底。

狹窄溫軟的甬道突然間被灼熱碩大給塞滿，薛洋尖叫出聲，前方白濁噴灑而出，竟是直接被曉星塵給插射了。

他維持著射出時的姿勢仰著脖子，張著嘴叫不出聲。鈴口還在吐露絲絲稠液，內壁顫慄收縮著，顯然還沈浸在高潮的餘韻裡。

曉星塵這兒卻已開始抽動起來。

高潮後的腸壁還處在高敏感狀態，卻又將曉星塵那物絞緊包裹地嚴嚴實實，他才挺動了幾下，薛洋那剛軟下去的前端又有了抬頭的趨勢。

曉星塵方才被薛洋的淫言穢語給磨得一時失控直接直搗而入，現在倒是找回了幾分神智，在甬道裡緩慢地輾壓推進。

曉星塵每往前挺進一次，薛洋就被快感淹沒一次。一層迭過一層的快感沖刷而過，讓薛洋又摟著曉星塵開始喘叫起來，媚叫盈徹滿亭，卻在曉星塵擦過某個凸起時轉為尖叫聲拔高而起，尾音勾得人心蕩神迷。他是撞到了薛洋的陽心上了。

曉星塵從未這麼專注過，他努力克制住自己想狠力抽插的衝動，隔著水霧觀察著薛洋的反應，再一次碾軋上那凸起。

「嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」  
薛洋一瞬間像是觸電般地弓起腰脊叫出聲，聲音裡摻了蜜，在曉星塵心頭千迴百繞。

薛洋不知道發生了什麼，只感覺舒服地像是意識飄在雲端上，被人狠狠撕開又霸道的重組。生理淚水奪眶而出，讓他只剩下伏在曉星塵身下大口喘氣的力，任人宰割似的等著下一波的撞擊。

曉星塵自是看得出薛洋舒服地不得了，他又何嘗不是。可見到薛洋這副被情慾支配迷亂陶醉的模樣，卻又感到有些喘不過氣，有什麼壓在心頭上。

曉星塵覺得他不能繼續下一步。薛洋根本不知道自己在幹什麼，他豈能帶著他繼續錯下去。

薛洋看不出曉星塵的心思，他腦袋像是炸開一樣糊成一團，只想尋求那把他逼得欲仙欲死的快感，於是雙手使力把曉星塵拉往在自己身上，兩人胸口貼在一塊兒此起彼伏。

「給我⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯⋯給我⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯」

薛洋貼在曉星塵耳邊連聲喚道，末了還伸出濕熱的小舌舔了舔耳廓發出嘖嘖水聲，把曉星塵好不容易找回的理智又給摧毀大半。

薛洋的呢喃像是咒語般催使著曉星塵。他鬼使神差地將碩熱輾壓在陽心上搗磨，惹得薛洋又是一陣哭叫，雙手緊緊攀住曉星塵脖頸，雙腿更是纏上了曉星塵腰際，恨不得將兩人交合處再貼得更緊些。

「嗯啊⋯快！動一動⋯⋯再大力點⋯⋯！」

薛洋的氣息亂成一團，毛茸茸的腦袋貼在曉星塵臉旁不斷磨蹭，鼻間的熱氣直打在曉星塵耳畔，惹得曉星塵的喘息又加重了幾分。

曉星塵強忍住幾欲爆發的慾望，雙手不住顫抖地將薛洋從自己身上剝下，雙眸滿是情慾的看進薛洋同樣通紅，附上了一層水氣顯得迷離的眼裡，艱難地低啞開口：「⋯⋯你⋯⋯還認得出我是誰麼？」

此時的薛洋想要的不得了，身心的慾望都在瘋狂叫囂，後穴巴不得被人狠狠衝撞搗攪一番，可身上的天乾卻只是在他敏感處磨磨蹭蹭，現在甚至還把自己剝開。薛洋覺得自己簡直要瘋了。

「我操你媽的曉星塵你到底幹不嗯哈啊啊啊———！！」

薛洋那一聲「曉星塵」就像是一道指令，在傳進曉星塵耳裡的瞬間便將他所有理智神智都吹散。狂風暴雨襲捲而來，曉星塵的挺進變得粗暴兇狠，有力的腰肢挺動得愈發劇烈，每一下的頂弄都狠狠撞擊在薛洋最脆弱敏感的陽心上，把人弄得尖叫不止。

「啊啊！！嗯啊⋯⋯不、哈啊啊啊啊啊啊嗯——！！！」

突如其來的激烈撞擊讓薛洋感到恐懼，可無與倫比的快感卻緊跟著隨之而來，止不住的尖叫哭喊奪去薛洋僅存不多的體力，原本摟在曉星塵頸後的雙手也無力地滑下。

翻雲覆雨，狂潮迭起。

倆人的交合處被打出一圈泡沫，穴口已是紅腫泥濘不堪。薛洋在曉星塵一陣瘋狂搗攪後感到後穴被一股噴發的灼熱填滿，自己也隨之像是失禁般，滾滾濁液從前方噴灑而出，排山倒海而來的快感衝上腦門，讓薛洋腦海一片空白，沈淪在無邊無際的慾海中。

他們前前後後又做了好幾輪，薛洋早已射不出任何東西，軟綿綿地倒在曉星塵懷裡哭著喊他停下。漸漸沙啞的哭叫聲讓曉星塵心中愧疚地不行，卻也只是敵不過本能的繼續打樁似的頂弄薛洋的後穴。

薛洋被他操到最後竟是直接沒了聲息，可曉星塵還沒結束，於是抱著昏睡過去的薛洋又幹了幾回，被夜色包圍的野露亭內只剩下肉體撞擊和淫糜水聲。紊亂的喘息在最後化作一聲冗長低沉的悶哼，這場失控的交歡才得以落幕。

曉星塵徹夜無眠，看著枕在腿上，從裡至外飄著自己信香味熟睡中的薛洋，心中千百萬個思緒在打轉，也把自己裡裡外外反省了遍。雖說天道法則不可違逆，天乾就是會受地坤的信香給勾動情愫，可現下確實是他把人給吃乾抹淨了。

逮人的把被逮的裡外扒皮，這豈非乘人之危？

他將手掌撫上薛洋軟嫩雪白的臉頰上，拇指擦過還殘存在眼下未乾的淚痕，胸口癢癢的，卻又有什麼化了開，淌流四肢。

「曉星塵，你這是什麼意思？」  
薛洋看著綁住自己手腕的捆仙索，冷冰冰地問道，聲音還似昨夜沙啞。

「不是⋯⋯畢竟我是來把你帶回金麟台的。要是弄疼你了你和我說，我稍微鬆綁些⋯⋯」

曉星塵不知道該怎麼向薛洋解釋，他確實是來把薛洋抓回金麟台審訊的，可如今發生了預料之外的事，倆人的關係複雜了起來。看著薛洋瞪著自己的模樣，又聽聞昨晚那哭啞了的嗓音，他都要覺得自己是個負了人的大混蛋了。可話還沒說完又被薛洋打斷。

「這還不簡單，你就放了我，當作你從來沒抓到過我，咱倆拍拍屁股分道揚鑣再不相⋯⋯」

「不可！」曉星塵突然喝出一聲，把薛洋嚇了一跳「你如今尚且處在雨露期，我不可能放你一人走動，太過危險。更何況我已與你結、結契⋯⋯你無需擔心，這只是暫時性的，這樣你身上會比較好受些，我⋯⋯」

「曉星塵道長。所以你是打算把我綁在你一個天乾身邊，讓我只能巴著你求歡，然後等一切過後再把我往旁一扔，反正只是暫時性的關係，嗯？」

「不是，我並非此意。只是暫時性結契是現下最能保護你的方法。你先⋯先忍過這段時日，那之後⋯⋯我並不想勉強你，可我定不會負你，你相信我⋯⋯」

曉星塵越說越小聲，整張臉已經紅透，諒是他從未說過這樣的話，也不敢去看薛洋的表情，說到最後乾脆不說了，直接上前將人打橫抱起，催動霜華就往金麟台的方向御劍而去，忽視了在懷中大肆扭動掙扎的薛洋，只是將人圈得更緊。

你問之後怎麼樣了？

據說金光瑤表示，他再也不想想起那天看見明月清風將處於雨露期的自家崽子帶回蘭陵，在週期穩定下來前寸步不離的守在崽子身旁，無微不至的照顧，他還沒來得及驚訝崽子居然暴露了身分，就開始感嘆總算沒有白養崽子，居然有辦法把現下德高望重的明月清風給拐到了手，還把人迷惑得服服貼貼，真真是給金家的一個大禮，卻在幾日後收到了來自明月清風本人的提親。

敢情這明月清風是已經把人當成自己媳婦了才這樣照前顧後？！

問起崽子怎麼回事時，那平日裡最會逞嘴上功夫的小流氓竟是支支吾吾，大驚之餘多問了幾句居然還發起脾氣來，蹬腿砸杯的把自己給吼了出去，此番騷動甚至差點驚動到他準女婿。

這哪裡還是拐到明月清風，分明是被明月清風給拐走了！

嫁出去的崽子，潑出去的水。  
金光瑤嘆了口氣，點頭答應了這門婚事。

【完】


End file.
